Niff in Paris
by gleekytribute
Summary: It's Jeff's birthday and he's wanted to live in Paris his whole life. Can you guess what Nick gets him? This idea came from me finding "Duval" in my French textbook, which lead to a conversation on twitter with @LittleBancroft about wanting a Niff fanfiction in Paris.


and Jeff in Paris.

"The stars are so bright..." Jeff said taking Nick's hand as they stood on their balcony of their new house in Paris. "Well you deserve the best on your birthday." Nick replied. Jeff always talked about Paris, he'd been obsessed for as long as Nick had known him. It was always his dream to move there. So for Jeff's birthday Nick bought a flat for them to share. Jeff started to blush. "Aw, thank you. It means a lot to me." Jeff wrapped his arms around Nick, hugging him tightly. "J-Jeff... I-I can't breathe..." Nick said choking slightly. Jeff quickly released Nick, scares he'd hurt the boy. "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..." Jeff got so worried easily it made Nick laugh a little. "Jeff I'm fine..." "I thought I'd hurt you, sorry, I'm so sorry." "Jeff calm down..." "No, what happens if I'd have choked you to death or something. I'm sorry."

Nick knew there was only one way to stop his boyfriend from talking. So he leaned in and pressed his lips against the blonde's. Jeff smiled against Nick's lips, kissing him back gently. Nick could stay in that exact spot all day with Jeff. But he had to give him the rest of his birthday surprises. Nick pulled back slowly with a big smile on his face. Jeff looked at Nick puzzled why he had pulled back, so he tried kissing him again. Slowly he leaned in and his lips briefly touched Nick's before Nick pulled away.

"What's wrong?" Jeff asked getting worried again. "Nothing... Just go put something nice on and them you'll find out." "Only if you come with me..." Jeff replied pulling Nick gently by his collar. Nick pushed Jeff off, knowing they'd never leave the house if he went with him. "Nope, go get dressed and hurry." Jeff folded his arms and looked at Nick with puppy dog eyes. Nick pushed Jeff gently into the flat. "Come on... Don't be such a moody pants." Jeff walked into the bedroom, slamming the door behind him. "You know sometimes you can be a stubborn as a 4 year old." Nick joked. Jeff poked his head out the door sticking his tongue out at Nick. Nick just laughed, as Jeff closed the door again.

It was an hour before Jeff came out again. He was smartly dressed with a tie. "You take longer than my sister to get ready... What do you do in there?" Jeff sighed. "Don't you realise how long it takes to get this as perfection." He said pointing to his hair. Nick laughed. "You and your hair." Jeff huffed. "Fine my hair and I are gonna stay at the flat and you can go on this surprise of yours." Nick laughed again. "Jeff, I was only joking." "You know I'm sensitive when it comes to my hair, well at least you should have learnt that by now." Nick rolled his eyes. "Come on, before your hair causes another problem." Jeff smiled as Nick got up off the sofa and took Jeff's hand in his own. They walked hand in hand down the stairs and onto the street, they carried on walking admiring the view until they got to The Eiffel Tower.

"Nick why are we here?" Jeff asked curiously. "You'll see in a bit, just follow me." Nick replied leading Jeff into an elevator. Jeff followed, slightly nervous at what was going to happen but also excited.

Nick pressed a few buttons and they started going up. Jeff had noticed nobody else was in the lift and had often heard about The Eiffel Tower being packed. "Where is everyone?" Nick shrugged. "I don't know."

They finally reached the top. Nick stepped out, Jeff following shortly behind still hand in hand. Jeff saw the top was empty and there was a small table set out for two. The view was beautiful it was dark but the whole of Paris was lit up, you could see far away into the distance. It was a "Belle Nuit" as they called it in France.

Jeff stood in awe but before he could say anything, Nick got down on one knee. He pulled out a ring, and said "Jeff Sterling, you are the love of my life. Will you marry me?" Jeff's jaw dropped, of course he would marry Nick he wouldn't care if he'd proposed with a haribo ring. But this ring was the most beautiful one he'd ever seen.

"Y-Yes." he just managed to stutter out


End file.
